


Let's Be Jolly

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2017, Canto Bight, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, Gen, Holidays, I'm Bad At Titles, set post-Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Someone made a mistake when planning Finn, Rey, and Rose's leave in Canto Bight.





	Let's Be Jolly

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Challenge bingo prompt "deck the halls." Set post-Sequel Trilogy. (Written before TLJ was released.)

“We're here!” Finn calls excitedly, his nose pressed to the viewport as their ship comes out of hyperspace near Cantonica. “I can't wait to eat all the delicious food and get a massage at Zord's and see the fathiers-”

Rose snorts. “Hopefully someplace other than rampaging through a casino this time.”

Rey grins, because she never tires of that story. “I'm looking forward to seeing the casinos. I've never been in one before.”

“Are you even allowed to gamble?” Rose wants to know. “Wouldn't you just win every time with your Force powers?”

“It's not like that. I can choose when to use them. But I suppose no one would want me in their casino if they knew I was a Jedi,” Rey muses.

“Hey, guys...?”

The women join him at the viewport. “What is it?” Rose asks.

He points, and they follow his gaze. The ship has nearly made it to the surface of the planet, and the city is coming into view. Though it's still day, dazzling lights cover every available surface in shades of green and red and gold. Strings of them circle the dome of the largest casino, making every edge glow against the backdrop of the fanciful city. As the shuttle starts to reverse thrust to lower into a docking bay, they can see streetlights and other objects wrapped in green garlands and hung with shiny multicolored baubles.

“Did it look like this last time we were here?” Finn wonders aloud.

“No,” mutters Rose, who has her datapad out and is punching buttons. After a pause, she groans. “We're here just in time for the Winter Light Festival. Did no one notice this when they were planning this little outing?”

“What's wrong with that?” Rey pipes up. “If there's a holiday going on, won't that be fun?”

“Not really,” Rose states. “Holidays mean more people and higher prices.”

“The General organized this leave for us, and the new government is paying,” Finn reminds them. “So it's not like that part matters.”

“And we never exactly expected Canto Bight to _not_ be crowded,” Rey adds.

Rose huffs. “Personally, I was looking forward to relaxing a little. Huge holiday crowds don't exactly do that for me.”

“Then stay in the room.” Finn nudges Rose, looping an arm through hers. “Come on,” he wheedles. “We'll have fun, okay?”

“Maybe we can go for a walk after dark when it's less crowded and enjoy the lights,” Rey says, smiling at her. “And if the crowds do bother you, we _will_ take you back to the room. No joke.”

Rose rolls her eyes, but her look is fond now, a grin tugging at her lips. “You guys are gonna refuse to not let me enjoy this no matter what, aren't you?”

“Yup!” Finn and Rey chorus cheerfully. The ship bumps into dock and the hatch hisses open. Rey catches Finn's eye, takes Rose's other arm, and together they tug her out into the spaceport, which they can already see is filled with the same festive colors and piping in jolly music.

“I knew I never should have gone along with this,” Rose mock-pouts as she lets them lead her.


End file.
